Jealousy
by Isfelvic
Summary: Kisuke never thought himself a jealous man... Genderswap!Sui Feng. Don't like, don't read. AU and maybe some OOCness


**A/N: Just a small one-shot with a genderswap!Sui idea I had gotten from a friend who had done the same with Yoruichi. I like the idea because it's never done. People say they're gay or that Sui Feng is gay but from my point of view I like to think that it's just them, that it doesn't matter what gender they are, they're just soul mates.**

**Not your thing? Don't read it. **

**And there has been some talk that this site is going to be deleting several M rated stories, look up petitions and sign to stop it if it hasn't already been.**

* * *

Kisuke never thought himself a jealous person, he never thought he had a reason to be. But when Sao Feng showed up….his belief of that changed.

Sao was skinny and had wiry muscles and his hair was midnight blue and almost sickeningly straight. He was the exact opposite of him. When Yoruichi had first introduced him he thought he was nothing more than a little brother at best.

Then Yoruichi slowly stopped spending time with him, turning her back on him one day at a time. She ended up valuing someone she'd only known for a few years over someone who'd been her friend most of her life.

Kisuke was jealous. Oh he was neck deep in it.

He tried to keep her attention on himself but somewhere inside he knew it was hopeless.

Sao was rigid and stern and stuck in his ways and for some reason Yoruichi loved him. He watched as she would tease him and he blushed and muttered something under his breath.

Kisuke felt disgusted with himself as he snuck around after them at night.

He would watch from the shadows as Yoruichi would slide up close to him and wrap an arm around his neck and pull him closer. He couldn't look away as she brought him down for a kiss, as Sao wrapped an arm around her hips.

Oh he was jealous.

* * *

He could hear Yoruichi on the nights Sao stayed over. He'd never heard a Shihoin beg before.

He would lay there and listen through thin walls as Yoruichi talked to him in a worn voice full of love and awe.

"_Promise me…"_

"_I promise."_

"…_Forever?"_

Sao would chuckle. _"Forever and a day lady Yoruichi."_

"_Don't call me that when we're like this, it's weird."_

"_I apologize."_

* * *

When he got into the tangle with Aizen, Yoruichi did save him, but when he offered to take her along so she could avoid getting in trouble as well she declined without missing a beat.

"Sorry Kisuke, I can't do that." She was watching him with calm eyes, pupils narrowed into small slits of annoyance.

"But…" he knew why before he even started, he just didn't want to admit it.

Yoruichi looked away. "I could never do that to him…us." Kisuke noted her hand slip over her lower belly, his eyes went wide.

"You're,"

"Mm hm…we had been trying for a while now." She smiled and looked down at herself. "It finally took. I can't go, no matter if I get in trouble or not." She looked back up at him. "Sao was so happy Kisuke…so happy."

Kisuke swallowed down the bile rising. "Why?"

"Sometimes things just are the way they are Kisuke. I'm sorry you got hurt…but he's just…I dunno." Her head tilted to the side thoughtfully as she watched him.

He frowned. "He's…tiny…young…fragile…easy to annoy…stubborn."

She chuckled. "Not with me. He's sweet, patient and yes he is young but that means he has all the more to learn. He's stubborn but that just makes it easy for him to stand for what he believes is right. I can't go with you Kisuke, I won't do that to him and I won't do that to our baby."

He nodded. "Well…I wish you the best…tell Sao I said goodbye."

She nodded and offered a weak goodbye and then she was gone.

* * *

The next time he saw them there were two children with them. Both with pale blue hair and gold eyes and an odd shade of skin. It had been over one hundred years…much had changed.

Yoruichi had let her hair grow to her shoulders, framing her face. She had settled into motherhood and marriage far more easily than he would have expected from someone like her.

Sao had cut his hair short, no more bangs and a lock of hair longer than the rest with a gold loop tied to it at the end on his right temple.

Their oldest child had shaggy hair in her face and a wide grin that reminded him of Yoruichi, the younger with a more stoic personality like his father.

Kisuke noted a bump in Yoruichi's belly…she was pregnant again.

They sat together on the back porch leading to the small garden. He had a small cup of sake and Yoruichi had a glass of milk. They watched Sao play with the small ones.

"What are their names?" He asked curiously, looking nervously over at the mother. She hummed as she sipped from her glass before she answered.

"The oldest is Si and the younger is Akira." She tapped her belly. "Sao hopes for a child that looks more like me this time and the next." She chuckled as she watched her family fondly.

He gaped at her. "How many children are you planning on having exactly?" He had never taken her to be the type for this kind of life. He felt that familiar pull of jealousy again as he watched her. It could have been them.

"As many as he wants." She answered easily.

Oh _boy_ was he jealous.


End file.
